Forbidden
by SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: Some loves are accepted. Some are seen with surprise. And some, as Nightshade and her trine are about to find out, are forbidden. Two trines connected with an invisible bond, two sisters on opposite parts of the war, only one chance for the love of a life
1. Chapter I

Author's Note: And now the sequel to Rule of the Trines. I own nothing but Echo, Claret, Shimmer, Acadia, Carnelian, and Nightshade

* * *

><p><strong>Forbidden<strong>

_Chapter I_

_"We have to show them that we believe in our beliefs as much as they believe in theirs"-Princess Yue, The Last Airbender_

"Acadia you had best be in here," Carnelian grumbled. The ruby red femme scanned the abandoned warehouse they were currently using as a hideout. Her black wings twitched with irritation as she saw no one. Where was Acadia?

"Any luck?" a cool voice asked from behind her. Nightshade, leader of their trine, was a mixture of poison purple and a dark black that was almost reflective.

"No," Carnelian replied. "It's almost like she just...vanished." Something suddenly dawned on her. "Acadia this is about the worst joke you have _ever_ played." The youngest of their trine let out a heavy sigh, her camouflage slipping off her sandy brown armor like water. Acadia's gift could be useful but most the time the young femme used it for practical jokes.

"You worried us," Nightshade said in a soft but firm tone.

"Sorry," Acadia replied, hanging her head. Both older femmes could see a hint of a smile playing around Acadia's faceplates.

"Don't do it again," Carnelian said sharply, still slightly peeved at the sandy brown femme.

"I said sorry," Acadia practically wailed. "What else do you want from me?"

"I want you to be sensible for once in your life," Carnelian snapped back. "All the time you do stuff like this-"

"But you're no fun anyway and you wouldn't know fun if it-"

"And I don't care that I'm no fun-"

"Enough," Nightshade snapped sharply, holding her hand up. Both femmes silenced, knowing that look all too well. Something was about to go very, very wrong. That was when they all heard it; the sound of footsteps. "Move quickly and _quietly_," Nightshade ordered. "Now." They all silently slipped toward the back, each directing her own prayers to whomever might be listening.

Miles away the Decepticon base, still mostly gutted from the fire the Autobots had set several cycles ago, stood in perfect silence. The injured were still recovering and absolutely no one wanted to be stuck with an angry Hook in close quarters, not even Megatron. The one rule that was followed with almost religious fervor on the Decepticon base was Thou shall not anger the medic. All other rules took second place to that one. If you wanted to survive you listened to the medic.

"You said you had something to tell me," Starscream hinted as he sat down next to Echo. The pair were on outside watch which meant they finally had their first privacy since the base had been burned.

"Yes," Echo replied in and equally soft tone. "I'm carrying."


	2. Chapter II

Author's Note: Thanks for all your patience in waiting for me to update and thank you to _Riptide2_ (No kidding!), _Starscream fan_, _I am Blueberry_ (possibly), and _Vivian Hale _(Unfortunately you'll have to wait till next chapter) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but Echo, Claret, Shimmer, Acadia, Nightshade, and Carnelian

* * *

><p><strong>Forbidden<strong>

_Chapter II_

_"Waldorf: What was that?_

_Statler: It's called the medium sketch._

_Waldorf: The medium sketch?_

_Statler: Yes. It wasn't rare and it certainly wasn't well done"-The Muppet Show_

As soon as they had exited the old warehouse Acadia, Carnelian, and Nightshade had planned to take to the sky. Unfortunately nothing ever went as planned, especially not when part of the wall actually came flying at them. Acadia let out a startled squeak, diving aside, but Carnelian wasn't near as lucky. The wall hit her in the abdomen and both flier and wall went flying. For a moment Acadia dared consider that everything would be all right. Then Carnelian and the piece of wall crashed to the ground.

Then the pain struck. Acadia stumbled, letting out a low keening wail of pain, and Nightshade landed next to her, emotions kept boxed up as always. "Go stay with Nela," Nightshade ordered. "I'm going to see what's going on."

"Nightshade," Acadia protested weakly, shivering in pain.

"Now 'Cadia," Nightshade ordered, waiting until her younger trine mate was well on her way before warily making her way back toward the warehouse. The area was silent, too silent for her own liking, and that could only mean one thing. Something very wrong was going on right now. The purple and black femme paused at the hole in the wall, listening intently for any signs of trouble. She heard nothing but to one such as Nightshade that meant nothing. Still she had two trine mates behind her and she needed to know what danger was coming.

She carefully stepped through the wall, her black armor blending effortlessly with the shadows. "Come out where ever you're hiding Autobot?" a voice called, filled with a sickly sounding sense of glee. Nightshade recognized that voice and shuddered. _Skyracer_. The mech flier had lost the rest of his trine, his flight capabilities, and his sanity in service to the Decepticons. Now he haunted the area, attacking any Autobots that came in his range.

Nightshade glanced to her left, her optics catching a hint of silver glimmering dully in the light. Sure enough it was an Autobot, a grounder no less, and he was injured. Skyracer must have gotten off a lucky shut. Soon enough he would find the Autobot and Nightshade shuddered to think what would happen then. She stood to her full height and stalked out in the open before even considering what she was going to do.

"You shot a wall at us." Her voice was flat and cold and Skyracer balked at the sound of it. Skyracer was taller and should have been more powerful than Nightshade but he was insane and malnourished. Nightshade could easily take him apart and he knew it. "You hurt my trine sister."

"Accident," he professed, spreading his hands in an I'm Innocent gesture.

"Get out," Nightshade retorted, her tone low and deadly. "Before I kill you." Skyracer fled and Nightshade pulled in a deep breath to calm herself.

"Ah suppose Ah should thank ya for that." The accent, so unusual for Cybertron, caught Nightshade's attention immediately. She turned to silver the silver mech slowly, stand, wincing in pain.

"No need," Nightshade replied coolly. "He injured my sister."

"Ah heard," the silver mech said with a shrug. "Stick around for a couple a minutes will ya? There's a medic comin' with my backup and he'll help your sister." Nightshade considered the offer, eyeing the mech before her with blatant distrust.

"Fine," she said shortly. "But if anything happens to one of my trine..."

"Ah'll end up in the Pit," the silver mech finished with a smirk. "Ah've got it." Nightshade glared at him before whirling around to go check on her trine sisters, resisting the urge to mutter under her breath as she went.


	3. Chapter III

Author's Note: Sorry for the long break between uploads; call me ADD! Thanks to _Vivian Hale, Starscream fan, I Am Blueberry, Riptide2, _and _DJ Blacklite_ (This chapter:D) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Forbidden<strong>

_Chapter III_

_"Door on your left. {Neo goes right} Your other left!"- Tank, The Matrix_

Jazz tested the repairs Ratchet had made and relaxed. "Is there any other pain?" Ratchet asked, watching Jazz move with a critical eye.

"None," Jazz said with an easy grin. "Now do ya wanna meet my new friend?" Ratchet sighed in exasperation and Ironhide grumbled under his breath about unsafe operations. Still Ratchet followed Jazz and Ironhide followed the medic in some sort of mock parade. The dark black and purple femme who had probably saved his life a few moments earlier was crouched next to two others. "Hey," Jazz called and she glanced up, arching an optic ridge.

"Did any of you check the other entrances?" Her tone was light but her expression was dead serious.

"Nope," Jazz said with a shrug and she glared at him before turning to the brown femme next to her.

"Acadia check the entrances, all of them. And make sure you're _not _noticed," she snapped and the brown femme nodded.

"Easy 'nough," she replied, her chipper tone wavering slightly as she slipped by the Autobots. Then she completely vanished into thin air, only a shifting ripple of movement near a wall showing that she was still there. Jazz blinked, stunned. He hadn't thought anyone else had Mirage's cloaking capabilities. Then he saw the slight shimmer in the air and realized what had happened. Acadia had the ability to camouflage herself.

Now that Acadia was gone the sharp tongued femme knelt next to her final trine mate. Ratchet knelt next to her and, with a nod from the femme, began repairs. They sat in silence until Acadia returned to say that the coast was clear. Nobody had arrived to investigate the racket that had been going on a few moments before.

Echo felt the strange urge to laugh at Starscream's frozen expression. After everything that happened around the Decepticon base, and knowing how quickly rumors spread, she would have thought this wouldn't have come as much of a surprise. His emotions swung quickly through shock and delight, heading straight for worry. "And you didn't tell me?"

"I'm telling you now aren't I?" Echo quipped, raising an optic ridge at him. "Honestly 'Screamer. You would think I never told you anything."

"The time Skywarp and Shimmer blew up Megatron's office?"

"You were gone at that time period. There was no way you were going to be implicated."

"When they set off the fire alarm."

"I wasn't on speaking terms with you, remember?"

"When Megatron went on a rampage because the Constructicons decided to knock down a few walls?"

"I managed to find you before our glorious leader did."

"The incident where our rooms all ended up redecorated?"

"You're still holding that against me?" Echo said in an exasperated tone, throwing her hands up in the air.

"What I mean to say is," Starscream said, fighting back a grin. "You don't always tell me anything until _everyone else_ knows." The pair looked at each other and then started laughing. "Okay," Starscream admitted. "Maybe that was a bit unnecessary."

"You think?" Echo asked but she was grinning. "Trust me. Besides Hook You're the first one who knows." Starscream grinned and picked her up, spinning her around. Echo was grinning like crazy. Finally something good was going to happen.


	4. Chapter IV

Author's Note: I am so sorry for vanishing on you guys with not just this story but all of them. Hopefully I'll be able to update with some consistency now. Thanks to _Riptide2, XxJazzxX, _and _Decepticon Skywhip_ for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but my OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Forbidden<strong>

_Chapter IV_

_"Roland: God love you William_

_William: I know, I know. 'Cause no one else will." -A Knight's Tale_

Shimmer was restless, pacing back and forth as she waited for their trine leader to return. "Will you sit down already?" Claret asked, exasperated. "You're driving me up the wall."

"Sorry," Shimmer apologized, sinking down on her berth. She managed to sit still for a few moments before she was standing and pacing again.

"Shimmy," Claret said, sounding exasperated, and for once Shimmer didn't complain about the hated nickname. Instead she apologized again, sinking down next to Claret now as if that would keep her still. "It's not your fault," Claret said with a sigh, sitting up and swinging her legs over the edge of the berth so she could sit comfortably next to her trine mate. "You're just making me nervous."

"Sorry," Shimmer apologized yet again.

"Stop apologizing," Claret admonished, half annoyed and half amused. "And don't apologize for that," she added quickly when Shimmer opened her mouth. The younger flier giggled and Claret managed to hold on to her composure for a few moments longer before laughing as well.

"What is going on here?" A familiar voice rang out from the doorway, stunning the two femmes into only periodic giggles. "I'm only a few kliks late and I come in here to find you both cackling like hyenas." Echo glanced between her two trine mates and was startled when they both cracked up again. She couldn't help but giggle as well before she swept into the room. "Glad none of you are moping," she chirped, sinking down on Claret's side.

"And you obviously are," Claret returned, finally getting her giggles under control. "What's wrong? You just said good-bye and you're already down."

"I have a little secret to tell you both," Echo said, lowering her voice slightly. "I'm carrying."

"You are?" Shimmer squealed, leaping to her feet and jerking her trine leader up to hug her. "For how long now? Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Breath Shimmer," Echo replied with tolerant amusement. "I haven't been carrying for very long and I didn't tell you until now because I wanted Starscream to hear from me and not someone else."

"Congratulations," Claret said with a smile, prying Shimmer off her trine leader and hugging Echo gently. "And that does explain the sudden melancholy."

"It does, doesn't it," Echo said with a half smile, sitting down on Shimmer's berth this time. "Now girls isn't it about time we caught up with each other."

Starscream took to the air reluctantly. He didn't want to leave Echo, especially not after just receiving the news he had, and his reluctance showed. "You okay?" Skywarp prodded, angling his wings slightly so he could swoop forward next to his trine leader. "You're looking a little down."

"And you're not?" Starscream couldn't help but tease. Claret was a blessing most times when it came to dealing with Skywarp but the teleporter could mope like no one else when they had to be separated from their mates.

"Hey!" Skywarp yelped, looking as if Starscream had mortally offended him. "Are you trying to imply something 'Screamer?"

"Maybe I am," Starscream returned, scowling slightly at the use of his least favorite nickname. "And don't call me that."

"Why not 'Screamer?" Skywarp taunted. "Who died and made you boss? Obviously not Megatron." Starscream growled and took a playfull swipe at Skywarp who yelped and swooped away to hide behind Thundercracker.

"I am not your personal shield," TC grumbled but both Seekers could hear the amusement in his tone. "That's Starscream's job."

"And why am I his personal bodyguard?" Starscream asked, drifting back to join his trine mates.

"Because you're the trine leader," Skywarp piped up. "It's your job." TC and Starscream exchanged amused but exasperated looks.

"No," Thundercracker corrected. "Because I'm not shielding you. It's a good thing we like you Skywarp."

"Why?" the purple and black mech questioned, glancing between his two trine members. "Come on! Don't leave me hanging."

"Because no one else does," Starscream finished, trying not to laugh.

"Hey!" Skywarp yelled after them as they uped their speed. "That's not true! _Meanies!_" TC and Starscream exchanged smirks before slowing their pace and waiting for Skywarp to catch up.


	5. Chapter V

Author's Note: And finally, the moment you've all been waiting for, the next chapter of Forbidden. Thanks to _Decepticon Skywhip _(even if Skywarp doesn't think it's love at the moment), _Riptide2_ (what can I say? Skywarp just kind of asked for it), and _I Am Blueberry_ (Neverland was fun but this is more entertaining!) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Forbidden<strong>

_Chapter V_

_"Blaznee: Just for the record..._

_Enforcer Drone: I'm listening_

_Blaznee: I thought this was a bad idea_

_Enforcer Drone: Just for the record, you'd better hope not."-Spaced Invaders_

When Jazz, Ratchet, and Ironhide returned to base they weren't alone. Optimus probably shouldn't have been surprised that Jazz had managed to meet more possible allies but he was. Ironhide wasn't thrilled about the new possible additions. Ratchet was more objective. All three of the femmes were fliers in good health and the youngest had a gift similar to Mirage's. The black and purple femme had quite possibly saved Jazz's life.

Jetfire was wary about greeting newcomers, especially Seekers. Besides Silverbolt's gestalt and Jetfire's twin the Autobots were low on aerial support but that didn't mean Jetfire was going to accept newcomers without a healthy serving of doubt. That was why Optimus requested the flier be present when he met the newcomers.

The three fliers were all smaller than Jetfire but they didn't mean they weren't dangerous. They eyed the Autobots with looks that were equal parts wariness and respect. "I am Autobot Aerial Commander Jetfire," Jetfire said, surveying the three of them.

"Carnelian," the red and black one said after a moment of silence.

"Acadia," chirped the brown one, her expression a little more friendly than her trine sister's.

"Nightshade," the final one said. She was a poisonous colored purple with black and Optimus had the distinct feeling that she was seeing straight through him. "And my priority now is the safety of my trine." The warning was acknowledged loud and clear.

"I owe you a thank you for helping Jazz," Optimus cut in as Jetfire bristled, though at the implied threat or the implication that the Autobots posed a threat to Neutrals Optimus didn't know.

"It was nothing he couldn't handle himself," Nightshade replied coolly. "Skyracer isn't a threat to anyone but himself anymore."

"What happened to him?" Optimus asked curiously.

"He worked with the Decepticons before his trine was killed and his wings were destroyed," Nightshade answered. "He lost his sanity after that and the Decepticons dumped him in the middle of nowhere."

"Another unfortunate war casualty," Carnelian cut in. "Or not as the case may be."

"_Carnelian_," Nightshade warned, unphased when the red and black femme glared at her. Acadia glanced between her two trine sisters with mild amusement until Carnelian sighed and let the subject go.

"You're welcome to stay here," Optimus said as soon as Nightshade turned back to him. "But I cannot guarantee the safety of you and your trine."

"It's not safe anywhere anymore," Carnelian said darkly but Nightshade ignored her trine sister.

"Thank you," she replied. "We'll take advantage of your hospitality at least for now." Optimus nodded and turned to leave with Jetfire on his heels.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Jetfire said. "Letting those three in. For all we know they could be Decepticons."

"I highly doubt that," Optimus said. "But if you end up being right you can be public about it." Then he turned down a different hallway leaving a frustrated Jetfire behind.


	6. Chapter VI

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short (it's basically a filler to move to the action)! Thanks to _Riptide2_ (Each a little differently...), _I Am Blueberry_ (Your twist will show up in force in a couple chapters), and _Lynn Jones _(There is a reason for that) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Forbidden<strong>

_Chapter VI_

_"To be sure of hitting the target, shoot first and, whatever you hit, call it the target"-Ashleigh Brilliant_

"They're completely crazy!" Acadia started giggling at Carnelian's complaint and Nightshade just stared at her trine sister. Carnelian glanced between the two, looking more and more exasperated. "It's like the Decepticons have some kind of laser that makes them all insane!" Acadia's giggles turned into full blown laughter.

"You know the Decepticons have no such thing," Nightshade said, sounding exasperated. "All you have to do is ask your sister to find out how stupid they can be."

"_SHHH!"_ Acadia was startled into silence and Nightshade sighed as Carnelian whirled and stalked out of the room.

"When is she going to get over the fact that her sister joined the Decepticons and _it doesn't matter_?" Nightshade asked.

"Never," Acadia replied and Nightshade sighed.

"Yes," she said after a moment. "You're probably right."

"You know it," Acadia said with a giggle before skipping out of the room to find Carnelian and calm her down. Nightshade watched her go with a shake of her head.

"...They _what_?"

"Calm down 'Screamer. It's not like they invented something to blow us out of the sky," Skywarp said. "It's just a few more Seekers." TC turned his optics skyward in exasperation.

"And there's only _three_ of us here," Starscream snapped. "Three of us and _five _of them. See the problem yet?"

"But they were neutrals," Skywarp protested. "They probably don't know how to fight."

"Doubtful," TC spoke up. "_Everyone_ can fight at this time period."

"_Thanks_ Thundercracker," Skywarp grumbled but Starscream was nodding in agreement. "So are we calling for back up?"

"_No!_" Starscream snapped. "We don't want to give Megatron the idea we can't handle a couple extra fliers."

"But you just said we can't," Skywarp protested, sounding confused.

"That's irrelevant," Starscream grumbled, stalking off. There was a pause and then Skywarp turned to glance at Thundercracker.

"I don't get it."

"He is being illogical," Thundercracker said with a sigh and turned to find Skywarp still looking at him. "Fine. We'll go see if we can talk some since into him."


End file.
